


The Camping Trip

by 2AnimeK_Jpopfan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Camping, Eunbi lives up to her mom name, Humor, Some ooc here, Yena and Yuri are pranksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2AnimeK_Jpopfan/pseuds/2AnimeK_Jpopfan
Summary: The girls of IZ*ONE decide to go camping. How bad can this be?





	The Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Well, guess who wants to give a shot at this? I was inspired to do this after thinking about the camping episode of spongebob. There will be no campfire song song in this though, sadly. I will warn you that there is some OOC here. Other then that, I hope you all enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: this is for entertainment purposes. I don’t own the group obviously, nor the references.

Since their debut La Vie En Rose was a big success, the girls of IZ*ONE were given a weekend off. The possibilities were endless as to what the girls would do. However, only one option could be chosen. This was easier said than done.

“Let’s go to the gaming cafe!” said Sakura. “Please, you’ll be the only one having fun. Let’s go shopping, I know a few good places!”, said Yujin. “But those are only places you enjoy, let’s just go to the hometown buffet!” Hyewon suggested. 

“I got an idea, how about you quit thinking about food 24/7!” 

“Can it Sakura, you eat, breathe and sleep fortnite, you’re one to talk!” 

Hence a huge argument ensued between the 11 members, with the leader sitting there growing agitated with this.

“Ladies please!” exclaimed Eunbi. “Now, since we’re allowed the weekend off, we’re doing one thing. Since no one can act like a civil adult here, I’ll choose.” This only earned her groans, complaints, and a ‘half of us are still kids’ from Wonyoung. Eunbi wasn’t going to have it. “I was thinking we should go camping. This will be great BONDING time for some of us”, She said while emphasizing the bonding while looking at certain members. “If anyone objects, then you can always stay and volunteer to clean the whole company building, including all of the bathrooms.” Everyone’s face was frozen with fear as if they were having war flashbacks. “That can’t be, that’s the janitors job” protested Chaewon. “The company said we’re free to lend a helping hand” replied a smug Eunbi, knowing she got the girls where she wanted them. 

“E-even the fourth floor bathroom?" 

“Yup.” 

“Do you remember what happened to poor Nako last time one of us went in there!”, exclaimed Hitomi while Nako began rocking herself back and forth saying inaudible stuff, but everyone swore they heard ‘I’m still pretty’. Eunbi said “So what will it be? Camping or cleaning?” Everyone said camping as if their own lives were on the line.

“Are we there yet?” asked Yena for the umpteenth time the whole car trip. “For the last time Yena, NO!” Eunbi practically screamed. The whole car trip was a complete disaster. From the pestering Yena to the fight between Hyewon and Chaeyeon for Sakura’s love in the backseat, even though Hyewon and Sakura were the ones arguing over what to do. Eunbi realized she lived up to the title ‘mother of the group’. All she has done this whole trip is chastise whoever acted up. She was secretly hoping this trip would end soon before she would start ripping her hair out. “Can we listen to music though please?”, begged Wonyoung.

Eunbi sighed. 

“Fine, but it has to be something you all agree on.” 

Wonyoung pulled up her playlist and began playing Shake It by Sistar. She was nodding her head to the music when Yujin presses the pause button. “Hey, where’d the music go?” “Someone as young as you shouldn’t be listening to that.” Yujin said in her little toy microphone. She instead turned on I Swear instead. Minju grabbed the phone.

“You two don’t have any taste.” 

Minju pulled up a Kreisha Chu song. Nako grabbed the phone from the seat behind Minju. “How did you reach me small arms?” Nako paid no attention and played Twice’s Yes or Yes. 

“Oh, you’re killing me smalls!” Yuri groaned. She was the next to grab the phone and began playing Love Bomb by fromis_9. 

“Okay, this is ridiculous!” Chaewon snatched the phone and played Fine by Taeyeon. While this was going on, Wonyoung’s face was so red that it looked like she was about to explode.

“WILL YOU PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!!!” 

Eunbi slammed on the brakes so hard that everyone jerked forward. “What did I say? Agree on something, not argue like a bunch of little kids.” “But-“ “But nothing! We can always go back and clean if that’s what you all want. So until we get to our destination, there will be no talking from anyone, kapeesh?”

Just as she finished saying that, Yena said “Hey, we’re here.” And she was right. The camping grounds was only a few yards ahead. Everyone began buzzing with excitement as Eunbi mouthed a silent thank you.

Once the girls signed in at the front office, they headed out into the woods. Everything about it was beautiful. From the tall trees to the birds chirping, it was all perfect. They decided to set up camp next to the lake.

“Alright everyone listen up. While we are here to have fun, some of us also have to bond with each other better. So we’ll be working as a team, got that?”

Eunbi received a bunch of uninterested oks as an answer. “Alright, first, we’ll split into pairs. There are six tents so we’ll be in pairs of two. Me and Chaewon will be a pair. Yena and Yuri, not only will you be a pair, but I trust that you two can act mature?”

“Relax mom.” 

“Yeah, what have we both done wrong?”

Eunbi could name many things these two have done in this groups short life span. Heck, she could also name the things they did back on Produce 48. But for now, she’d have to trust them. “Alright then, Hitomi and Nako are a pair, Chaeyeon and Sakura are a pair-“

“Hold on, why is Sakura with Chaeyeon?”

“I’m the one who says so, now you will be with Minju, Hyewon. This leaves Wonyoung and Yujin as a pair. Ok, with that settled, let’s get our tents set up.” 

Things were okay at first, as everyone was working together. However, there were two girls who finished before everyone. And wouldn’t you know it, both of their names started with a Y. Both thought they were going to die of boredom. Suddenly, the oldest of the two came up with something genius.

“Hey, Yuri. Wanna have a little fun?”

“You read my mind.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Oh I’m thinking what you’re thinking.” 

Both decided to play a prank and hide the stakes for the other tents. But there needed to be a diversion for this to be accomplished. Luckily enough, Yena came up with the plan. As soon as it was explained, ‘operation stake hangout’ was underway.

“Hey, why don’t we take a break Eunbi?”

“Yuri, you’re practically on a break.”

“I know, but I think we should enjoy the lovely view together. Plus, I found something cool that I want to show you all.”

“Well, alright. Why don’t we all take a quick break.”

Everyone moved to Yuri to see what she wanted to show them. This was Yena’s cue to go and retrieve the stakes. Each were put in separate bags via color coordination. Once that was done, they were hung on a high branch. Just as this was done, Yuri had finished up showing everyone her ‘cool discovery’. 

“Did you get it done?” asked Yuri. “You know I did.” Yena replies. “Get ready to watch the fun unfold.”

Sure enough, the fun began. One by one, everyone began to notice their stakes were missing.

“Where’d our stakes go?”

“Beats me.”

“They were right here. They couldn’t have grown legs and walked away.”

“I know they were right here.”

“Do you know where they went, honey?”

“How am I supposed to know? I was with you the whole time Sakura sweetie.”

“When did this happen?” 

“This didn’t happen until after our break.”

It was at Chaewon’s last statement that Eunbi got suspicious. “You’re right Chaewon, none of this began until Yuri suggested the break.” She began to eye the pranksters who were about to die from laughter.

“Where are they?”

“What can we say except they wanted to hang out.” both said before simultaneously laughing.

Everyone looked up and lo and behold, there were the bags. On a tall branch.

“How are we gonna reach them?”

“Hitomi’s right. We’re all not tall enough to reach them.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Nako. Yujin and I happen to be the tallest. Gimme a boost Yujin.”

And just like that, giant baby Wonyoung and Yujin got the bags down. The next challenge was to find out whose were whose. Everyone ganged up on the culprits.

“If the two of you don’t tell us whose bags are whose, not only will you get no food, but you both will sleep without a tent tonight.”

“Alright, alright mom, just give me the bags.”

Once the bags were sorted out, both were chastised and told they were getting their food last. But to them, it was all worth it. 

The rest of the evening went smoothly with the tents. After that, a campfire was set for later. Dinner came along and also went smoothly. Once this was done, everyone got in their pjs and gathered around the campfire for scary stories.

“...and his food was never found. Fin.”

“Lame!”

“Totally predictable.”

“Hyewon, I would’ve enjoyed it if it weren’t about missing food.”

“Alright Chaeyeon, you come up with something better.”

“Ok, my story is called JYP’s missing plastic pants-“

“Okay never mind you win! You win!”

“Aw, but I didn’t tell my story.”

“Yeah I wanted to hear that, it sounded interesting.” protests Hitomi.

“Maybe on the way back, Pang Hitomi. For now, I’m going for a stroll since I didn’t get to tell my story.” Chaeyeon said before she got up and left.

“Please be careful!” Eunbi yelled with concern as Chaeyeon disappeared.

“Can I go next, please?”

“Alright Yena, go for it.” 

“Ok. This is the tale of the lost camper. Many years ago, on a night like this, a group of friends went camping. During story time, one camper decided to go for a stroll, but got lost. Her friends were concerned and frightened, and frantically searched for their friend. They couldn’t find her, and decided to notify the authorities. A search party was sent out to find her, but had little success. With no signs of her, the search was called off and she was declared ‘presumed dead’. Unknown to everyone, she was there, but she had wandered so deep in the forest that she got lost. She waited faithfully until she realized that her friends were never coming for her. Her heart grew bitter and she died a miserable soul. To this day, she continues to haunts woods and not only help lead lost campers back to their camp, but also punish the friends for being careless.”

“Wow, that was pretty scary.” Minju said while looking disturbed. 

“Yup, I don’t think I’m sleeping comfortable tonight.” said Sakura.

“I know, that was a good story Yena.”

“Thank you Yujin. Now why don’t we let- did you hear that?” asked Yena.

“What?” asked Nako.

“The twig crunch. There it is again.”

Everyone heard that crunch and were frozen in fear.

“You don’t think it’s the ghost, do you?” 

“It can’t be, it was a made up story. It’s all explainable I’m sure.” 

“Eunbi’s right, I’ll go check on it.”

Yena left to go check on the sound. Everyone waited anxiously until they heard a scream. 

“It came from Yena’s direction!” yelled Nako.

Yena ran back out of breath. “I-I saw her!”

“WHO!” everyone yelled in unison.

“THE GHOST!”

Everyone screamed and began panicking.

Yuri suddenly ran out in costume looking frightful. “Aw man, did I miss my cue?”

Yena was puzzled, as with everyone else.

“I thought that was you?”

“What is going on Yena?” Eunbi demanded.

“I don’t get it. If you’re here, then who’s that!?!”

A ghoulish figure appeared before the girls a few yards away.

“Uh, didn’t Chaeyeon go for a walk earlier?” asked a frightened Hyewon.

“Yes she did.” said Sakura.

Then it hit everyone.

“IT’S THE GHOST OF THE CAMPER HERE TO PUNISH US!” yelled Yena.

The ghost began to run full speed towards the girls. Everyone screamed and scrambled back into their tents. 

The ghost stopped running once she was close but not far from the tents. Suddenly the ghost began laughing to herself. “That’ll teach them from interrupting my story next time.”

“Well this whole trip was a bust.” Eunbi said as everyone got in the car the next day.

“How so?”

“No one bonded or anything.”

“I wouldn’t call it a bust. We still had fun. In fact I think we got closer in a sense.” 

“You’re right Chaewon.”

The drive was nice as the girls headed back to Seoul. Once they arrived to the dorms, everyone was happy. That is, until Eunbi began spazzing out. 

“Hey are you Ok?”

Wonyoung then noticed the note in her hand. She grabbed the note to see what was on it. Everyone gathered around to see what the note said.

‘Guess what. You girls will be getting an extra day off. Since you all will have free time, we have decided you will lend the janitors a helping hand in cleaning the whole company building. -Management. P.S., all bathrooms are included, even the fourth floor.’

Wonyoung dropped the note as everyone began spazzing like Eunbi. Everyone screamed so loud that the entire city could hear their scream of terror.


End file.
